


McLennon Smutshots (lowercase intentional)

by alexelmstreet



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Lowercase, M/M, Marijuana, McLennon, McLennon Fanfic Exchange, Mclennon smut, Rough Sex, Smut, The Beatles - Freeform, Voyeurism, i posted this on wattpad originally, i will tag this as i find more things to warn u guys with, oneshots, weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexelmstreet/pseuds/alexelmstreet
Summary: Collection of smut oneshots of McLennon, but in lowercase. Limited plot. Pretty much just written porn at this point. Fictional. Every new chapter doesn't fall into the same universe, unless it's a part two or something.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> i had originally posted all of these on the fucked app we all know, wattpad, bc i'm a simpleton n i don't really know how to work this, but i'm learning lol. so i will be posting all my smut oneshots for john/paul here now. ao3 has finally sucked me in fully.

time period; 1965 NME awards

paul and john have been a secret thing for five whole years now. they have been with each other through many fights, arguments, hardships, and remained together when the times were working against them. it was harder now to have some time to themselves unless it was early in the morning or late in the night. but today was different, and john knew that. just this morning paul had teased john, almost going ahead and blowing his boyfriend but what john didn't know was that he wasn't going to finish him off, he only hinted at the 'idea' of any of that. 

they were both in the hotel room together, john sneaking off to paul's room the night before since he was having trouble sleeping. they kept it pg for the most part, that was until paul woke john up by palming him through his pajama pants. 

still half asleep, john allowed his eyes to get used to the sunlight, reaching over to pull on his glasses he only wore around paul. "fuck're ye doing, macca? christ," he grumbled, sitting up. "what bloody time is it?"

"who cares?" paul rolled his eyes, cheekily straddling his boyfriend's body. he slowly moved down so that his face was just above john's crotch. "won't ya light us a joint, john? then let me suck ya off." paul made it seem so nonchalant and easy, as if john could ever say no to that. on the nightstand, there were three joints perfectly rolled by paul just the previous day, and john retrieved one. paul liked to roll his pot up all in one go in the beginning. john and paul were just starting to dabble in the marijuana game, and they soon learned it made everything taste and simply feel so much better. besides, john liked to get a buzz as soon as his eyes opened up, and getting head by this pretty boy didn't sound too bad, either.

john took a lighter from a nearby cigarette pack, lighting up the rolled substance. inhaling it deep into his lungs, he passed it to paul who hit it just the same, if not more. 

"come on then, suck me off." john got a bit cocky now with a sly grin on his face, getting ready to pull off his pants when paul stopped him. 

john took two hits this time, simply blowing the smoke into paul's face. 

"that wouldn't be fair, can't smoke and choke on ya at the same time, can i?" paul teased, stopping his boyfriend from taking the bedtime bottoms off. 

"sod off, you really can't just do that, paul. get me worked up for it and tease me like the little prick you are." john playfully joked around, although he very well was annoyed. so they went ahead and finished their smoke off first, then paul smirked when he saw john was putting it out. he had a perfect plan. he laughed to himself at the thought, even though john had no idea what he was laughing at.

"oh, now that we're done with that i think we need to go see what eppy wants us t'do." paul smirked, trying to sit up but john simply wouldn't have it. 

"screw eppy, babe. come on, you woke me up for somethin' else for christ sake." john was extremely hard at just the mere idea of paul's lips around him, not liking how paul was trying his best to stall. 

"i'm busy." paul laughed quietly as he stood up, going over to his hotel room's closet. 

"paulie," john whined, trying to appeal to paul's liking, "please? don't make me have to sort out me self." 

paul was shocked, john never asked so politely. it wasn't ever said so sweetly by that man before. he knew he would've been better off just finishing him off then and there, but he got a thrill out out making john agitated. it called for better sex in the long run, he supposed was his only reasoning for why he did it that way.

"i'm getting ready. you should do the same, love." 

john just groaned and stumbled over to him, forcing paul to turn around and face him. he grabbed paul's waist, then switched his hold to grab ahold of his neck. john shoved the half dressed man against the wall harshly, but knew he wasn't going to hurt him. this was his way of intimidation, wanting to make sure paul heard him well. 

"listen to me, princess. i'll remember this, ya bloody tease." 

**

having just got off stage from performing a few songs on live television, john knew they had to make it fast because they would all have to accept an award soon. he followed paul to his dressing room and once they were both clear of people, john locked the door.

"we don't have time," paul whined, knowing what john's plans were. "i can try to please ya but we just don't have that much time." 

john ignored his concern and pushed paul against the huge vanity mirror they were supposed to get ready in front of. 

"you're right. we don't have much time. so turn the fuck around for me." john knew paul liked for him to be rough, but he hasn't ever demanded it like this in a while. 

paul didn't hesitate to obey, turning to face the mirror and leaning up against the flat surface of the dresser connected to it. he undid his belt and allowed for john to do the rest. prepared for this, john quickly got his travel bottle of lube out of his pocket, setting it aside for the time being. 

"god, i--" paul saw it and blushed, catching a glimpse of john in the mirror. he bit his lip, and john took that as a sign to pull down both his undergarments and trousers. "easy, a'right? i dunno if i can keep it down, not with ya inside me." paul whispered, not really grasping how much john craved the way he talked. 

"you'd better keep it down, unless you want everyone to hear how naughty you are. yer such a bleeding tease, bunny... gonna show ya how it feels..." john knew exactly what his words would do to paul, making him shut up although he quietly whined at his touch. john drew a hand back and smacked paul's soft, bare ass leaving a print immediately. paul hissed, and just when he thought that was a bit much, cold lube was poured over his hole. john stuck his thumb in just to coat paul's walls, causing a huge gasp come from within his plump pink lips. 

"nice and tight, just for me." john's cock was out in no time, teasing paul's perky hole. "you want me inside you, baby doll?" 

"christ, john," paul whined, "fuck me while we have time. i need it." 

"i needed it, too. earlier. so here's what's in store for ya, macca...i'm going to fuck that pretty little arse of yours and if yer lucky ya might get to cum, depends on if i feel like it or not." john decided for the both of them, "sounds like a plan, yeah? ya gonna take my cock like a real slut before putting on this act?" 

paul knew john didn't mean it when he made himself sound so cold; he just let him talk because it sounded fucking amazing coming from john. the roughness of his touch was something that drove him crazy, loving when john took action.

"yes...i'll take it...but please just put it in, johnny," paul kept it down. "we don't have much--" 

john took him by surprise and replaced his thumb with the likes of his length, and though his movements remained slow, it felt like john was lighting him on fire. 

paul hung his head down and arched his back. "fuck," he moaned rather loudly, but shut up after john quickly put a hand over his mouth. 

"shut ya mouth," john spat. "let me have at ye without a word." 

paul nodded and pressed both of his lips against each other to suppress his whining. luckily, it was very loud outside the walls so the chances of getting caught were slim unless paul yelled out. the busy rooms people running in and out of, rushing for no particular reason. even if they slowed down, they wouldn't be late. 

everything was just a bit touch and go for a moment, john guiding his way by placing a hand on either side of his boyfriend's ass when john let his hand fall from paul's mouth. he rocked in and out at a slow yet steady pace. 

"more...mmm, faster," paul whimpered out, hands flinging themselves to steady himself up by the mirror, making direct eye contact with john now instead of the ground. "go on...do it, fuck me, harder. just fuck me better than this." he had to grunt some words through, biting the bullet to pretend it wasn't enough. and yes, he knew exactly what he was doing.

but of course, john knew he was only trying to get another rise out of him, yet he growled as he had to prove himself anyway. 

john pulled out almost all the way before slamming himself back in, repeating it over and over. this could've made the bottom boy cum right then and there, had it been up to him. but he held off, parting his lips to cry out just a bit.  
his eyes had been closed for a minute until john forced him up by his hair, a fist entangled in his auburn locks simply holding the man up. "fucking watch yourself fall apart over me." john demanded, paul not daring to disobey. 

paul could hardly stand the sight of john pounding right into his spot, all while not being able to make all of the sounds he normally would. "fuck me, johnny," he pleaded, "please!" 

john knew that he was on the verge of spilling his load inside of paul, sucking a fat hickey on the back of his neck to let him know. they've always done this thing where when they leave a love bite every time they're close. 

"cum. hurry and do it now," paul urged him to, "let me swallow it. n' make up for--ugh, god damn--earlier..."

john pulled out and forced him to turn around, knocking him to his knees. paul took him in his mouth and flicked his tongue at the tip. his cheeks were hollow and john knew this picture would be stained forever in his memory. he was always going to remember fast paced moments like this.

"you're all mine, paulie...you're just me filthy fucking little pet," john brushed his bandmate's hair back, clenching his eyes shut to enjoy the feeling all by itself. 

"tastes so good, baby." paul admitted when he had a free minute. he found his mouth back onto john's length, but not for long. he bobbed on it against his throat, choking up a bit due to the size. john had a hold on paul's chin, thumb running along the soft skin.

"shit, nearly there... christ, baby...fuck!" john shot his hot cum inside paul's lips, feeling it go down his throat soon due to him swallowing it. john pulled his lover back up to his lips, smirking as they went in for a sloppy but meaningful kiss. john grabbed a hold of paul's leaking length, his hand wrapping around it.

"bet you could've came ages ago. right, darling?" john asked him knowing it would draw him further on. 

"yes, oh johnny," paul cried, "please!" 

"please what?"

"please let me...let me cum." paul begged more and more, melting under his boyfriend's touch. "i'm sorry!" 

"okay," john allowed as he sped up his hand, "let it go." 

paul's mouth panted out small, precious cries, releasing into john's fist. he was extremely embarrassed when he saw john bring it up to his lips. "love your taste, sweetness." 

//

once they were all fixed and presentable again, john unlocked the door and allowed paul to go out first. john accidentally brushed against richard, and the drummer had to physically turn around to see if john even got his makeup re-touched. he reeked of sex as well. his hair was sticking to his forehead as if he had just worked out. john got sweaty after long performances, not short ones like they've just done. richard did recall hearing a few smacking noises and one of paul's sentences, and he knew he must have confused which come he means. 

"oh johnny," later followed by "let me come..."

"john just can't keep his hands off our bassist. i knew it." rings said to george with a shit-eating grin.


	2. over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone sex time lol. for the sake of this, cyn is only john's gf.

time period; 1966

being away from paul broke john. every time he had to go and live this double life away from him, he felt like he was alone in the midst of his family he had on the back burner. it just wasn't the same; he couldn't sleep next to the person he craved more than anything--and he hated himself for bringing an innocent woman into this--but he just didn't know how to stop. so they agreed to be secret lovers, only to be mentioned between the four beatles, management team, and never outside of that. it was illegal and just not accepted of them to be openly together.

the group had finished their world tour back in august, and now they were off having a rest for a few weeks before having to go back into the studio.

he missed paul so much, he needed him now more than ever. he couldn't help it. paul satisfied everything inside of him without any problems, being a safe haven for him to escape to when he felt that the world didn't make sense. john needed to speak to him immediately, even if it was nearing on one in the morning. 

john went downstairs, and snuck into the living room while his girlfriend and son were fast asleep. it was impossible to listen in on phone calls; he tested that theory before--it just didn't work. he quietly sat in the floor next to the end table--even though he knew he could have easily sit at the desk or couch--taking the rotary phone into his lap so that he could dial up paul's number. 

after a moment of ringing and connecting to his line via the operator, he waited patiently for paul to come through. 

"hello? john?" paul himself answered rather quickly. john could tell that his voice held not any sort of tiredness behind it. it must have meant paul was wide awake, too. maybe he missed me just as much, john smiled as he thought that to himself.

"hey, paulie," john rested his back on the wall in relief to be talking to the love of his life. "it's so good to hear your voice. i can't sleep at all."

"i couldn't either," paul admitted blushing, though john wasn't in sight. paul put down his pencil and rested the phone between his ear and shoulder. he was sat in his study and had a tune in his head, trying to put words to it. and it had a bit of an...edge to it, so it had to have been about his time  
alone with john. of course, the only thing paul had as his muse was a small photo he had taken out of his wallet to admire. it was a shot of john's side profile, smiling from ear to ear. paul had snapped it just a few months ago while he was laughing, and he had never told john that he kept this so close to him at all times. "i miss you so much."

"i miss ye too," john replied, voice low and quiet, "more than you know, princess. what's got you up so late? somethin' on that pretty little mind of yours?" 

"uh, well, you know," paul stuttered as he became flushed at the subtle compliment as well as he wasn't ready to tell him what all the lyrics said, "got a bit of a little tune going. writing it, you know. tryin' t'see what all i can make out of it."

"what've you got so far?" 

paul loved that john was so into his music and was genuinely interested in knowing how the song came to be. music was an escape for them both to fill the void that their hushed words and feather touches could not. still though, it was tough to fight his embarrassment enough to sing a new song to john. even over the phone. he felt that his work needed to be great in order to show it to him, him being one of the only people he showed the true paul to, be it naughty or nice.

"i don't know, john," he laughed, resting his back into the chair. he swiveled around in it to face the dark world outside peering out from the blinds. "it's a love song. and--i know, your favorite. you'll probably hate it."

"couldn't hurt to hear it from ya though, right?" john's playful voice sounded throughout paul's ear, making him feel calm and at ease. "i won't tease ya about it if it's rubbish. it's only me." john did have a point. he wasn't nearly as judgmental about paul's writing if there wasn't an audience present, and that was an honest to god truth. they did that to each other. they knew the only times they were allowed to be soft, and that was when they were all alone.

"ah--okay. but i gotta tell ye, it's got character..." paul tried to warn him, not because it was a bad tune. but because it was loosely based on a sexual encounter they shared the last time they were together. and that gave him an idea. "it came earlier, john. i got in the mood thinking of you." paul decided it would be best to direct the conversation to what it was about rather than tell him what exactly it all said.

suddenly, john's interest definitely peaked at the topic. he sat up and licked his lips before drawing in a deep breath and out slowly.

"in the mood, were ye?" john smirked, a hint of thrill behind his words. "indulge me, dear. let me know what got ya thinking of me."

paul blushed as he played with the telephone cord, quietly laughing softly at how ridiculous he was. paul knew john wouldn't dare live the like of what he had in mind down--but yet, he still had all the nerve to say it anyway. he didn't hold back his tone either, considering paul was completely alone in his flat.

"oh, you know--thinking about sucking you off, what you sound like when you're about to cum, y'know. the basic go around of it all." paul sounded so chill with what he had said it made john's face get hot. he gulped as all the blood in his brain seemed to head straight for his groin. there could be no turning back now. he might as well start it up.

so john transferred spit into his free hand, slowly tugging his half-hard dick out in front of the waistband of both of his lower half's clothing. he was careful not to let the phone pick up any sound besides his voice and began to stroke himself agonizingly slow. john was very familiar with teasing himself, he found it made his release ten times more intense and well deserved in the end. 

"yeah. would kill to have yer hot lips on me cock right now. tell me more." john urged him to continue, voice low and lustful.

paul smirked as he kept on teasing his lover. "mm...i can't stop thinking of how good you taste on my tongue. i wanna take you down m'throat." 

john made his movements tighter on his member and closed his eyes imagining paul's lips in place of his pathetic fist. "you're so filthy. god. makes me mad how much i crave you, baby..."

"mm..just like i crave you..i love the way you taste," he teased, pausing for a moment to take in the faint uneven breathing pattern coming from john. snickering, he continued. "i bet you're hard, aren't ya?"

john sighed in defeat, not meaning to be so needy tonight. he laughed at his own self but shook it off. he never once stopped his hand from going up and down on his length, still. "you could tell? christ...i'm pathetic. i'm sorry. i-i just want you..."

suddenly paul thought about what would really get him going and didn't waste any time in telling.

"no. i want you, johnny...inside me. hard and deep, just like you love it."

john groaned into the phone, speeding up his approach to touching himself. "yes...i love seeing you take me. always so tight, fuck," john closed his eyes and leaned back onto the wall again. now he needed to hear paul's sweet moaning in his ears though in order to fulfill his desires. "touch yourself with me, paulie. let me hear my baby." 

paul palmed his cock inside of his pants and let out a shaky breath which turned into a soft whimper. he unbuttoned them, lifting his ass up to let the trousers fall. he slowly sucked on two fingers, getting them nice and coated. he made sure to pop them out loudly so that john could try and make out what he had just done. "o-okay," he seemed to be a bit less in charge now, but he fought through wanting to hold back. "i'm gonna fuck m'self and pretend it's you."

"christ," john chuckled a bit at the situation, but of course loved it as he should, "such a dirty boy, you. yer a slut for cock."

"for yours, john," he hushed out, "nobody else. i only w-want you deep inside." paul moved his hand to his tight rim, pushing one spit-covered finger in being careful. he shifted one of his legs to rest a foot on the desk, the other spreading open over the arm of the chair. "wish you c-could see this. i'm spread wide open." 

john let his imagination run wild as he tried to think paul was like right now.

"hm. bet y'look stunning all open, fucking yer self," he spoke what he was picturing him do as he could see it in his mind. he slowed down his hand so he could let paul catch up. he was certainly going too fast for the poor man. he needed to help paul get to his level, and quickly. "'ve had nobody like ye, paul...i love your sweet ass...every time i take ya, i can't help but think how are you still so fuckin' tight? not to mention how pretty you sound when yer full of me. and those pretty lips of yours? my god..." he paused for a moment's notice to pay mind to paul's reaction towards his words, which consisted of a short strand of whimpers. 

"...and to know i'm the only one who's gave it to ye...seen how good of a boy ya are. god i'm so lucky, baby. there's just nobody who can do it for me like you..." he knew just how to rile paul up, considering paul loved to be praised. this only made his finger go deeper, so soon he could slip in a second.

"ah, fuck," paul licked his lips, panting as he brushed his fingertips over his prostate for the first time tonight, "johnny, oh fuck!" he gasped at the sensation, head falling back as he forced his hand to do it again. 

"that's it, doll," john gritted through his teeth, "yeah. feels good, doesn't it? must feel so empty though, hm? not having me cock buried deep in ya and all." (john was only human; he needed some attention brought to him now...)

paul whined, curling the two fingers inside of him as deep as they go. "yeah, god yeah...i can't do it like you can. nobody can. feels so good...d-daddy. fuck,  
ah christ--i just want you t'fuck me!"

the use of that word made a small string of cum trickle down john's shaft, breath hitching in the back of his throat. he loved to be called that; it made him feel in charge. paul could only agree to call him such a name in his most vulnerable state. 

john let his chest rise and fall heavily as he groaned into the phone, hoping it would go straight to paul's ears. it sounded harsh and hungry for more, although they were each tucked away in their own homes. john seriously contemplated hanging up right then and there and making a trip to paul's flat--which was only 25 minutes away if he could find a free taxi at such a late hour--but he knew it would be hard to explain to cyn once she woke up without him in the house...so it was pretty much out of the equation. he badly wanted and lusted to go fuck paul senselessly right at this very moment--yet he knew he had to hold off and make it known to the other how frustrated he felt that they weren't in each other's presence. 

"i would give anything to pound into you relentlessly right now, baby--you know that...god, i-i just wanna feel you around me. squeezing me and fuckin' taking me like you were meant to. it's just what we both need, right darling?" john taunted, hearing faint whimpers all throughout his filthy talk. which that only further encouraged him to keep fueling this ravaging rage between the two. paul had been mastering where his prostate resided at during this point. each time he pushed his long, skinny fingers deep into such a bundle of nerves and couldn't help but cry out higher pitched useless cries that were only in such a dire need of john's leaking cock. 

"oh yes, johnny! oh my fucking god, yes! i want you so bad! you do it so much better, d-daddy!" paul finger fucked himself closer and closer to the edge, and john could tell with how intense paul's breathing sounded to him on the other line. his words were starting to sound too much as in the sense of quantity as well, which was a dead giveaway that he was close as well. john knew that when paul only went on and on about something so sloppily it usually meant he was on the brink of an orgasm. so he jerked himself even faster so he could try and climax the same time as his lover.

"almost there, yeah?" john made sure to ask paul just for clarification, and it was met by his approval immediately.

"joh-ah, fuck yeah," cried paul, eyes clenched closed as he wished he could give his cock one single pump of his fist, knowing it was all he needed. but he didn't, because that hand was clenching hard on the handset of the phone with force as he pleasured his own hole with the other. "m'gonna cum just from this..." he added after just a quick moment passed without a spoken word. he kind of said that just to remind himself what his goal was here. he felt his release would be coming quite soon since the increasingly overwhelming need to was nearing on.

when john heard that, he couldn't stop himself when he came hard into his fist with his low but nasally moan. "unngg--paul," he mustered up his last few thoughts with these two noises, his lover's name escaping a bit too loudly for comfort perhaps but he didn't know how else to express his release...(he quickly looked up the stairs, praying that nobody heard that and then once he saw no one would come out of the door he assumed he was in the clear.)

john huffed, his chest rising and falling quickly. as he slowed down his movements his hand made on his length to allow his nerves to calm down naturally, he was waiting to hear paul's climax sound through his ear. his heart was racing from having just ejaculated so intensely.

just then, in an instant, that sweet feeling passed through paul's body like electricity, toes curling and his raspy voice releasing delicious whimpers to john's eardrums. nothing came out but a string of cries as paul's warm cum shot onto his skin under his shirt--considering his length rested onto his abdomen during the entirety of this session. he removed his fingers immediately as it was all too much for the slightly younger man, wiping them off on his already-dirty shirt at this point. he panted hard all the while, being that it was difficult to find a thin line on how to switch off having such a huge wave of pleasure. 

"fuck," paul laughed after he composed himself for a few moments. "was so good, that. needed it, too." 

john nodded and chuckled as well, fixing his now flaccid dick back into his pants. "well, i can't even begin to tell ya how much i needed it, for christ's sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song paul is writing a rough draft of turns into "I've Got A Feeling" 😎


	3. "You wanna watch, don't you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ringo...wants to watch.

time period: 1964

~

paul and george had to room together and john absolutely hated it. because that meant he had to share his room with one of his other best friends, their beloved drummer...

for some reason, the fact that paul was in george's room and not with john seemed to set richard off in a direction of making john miserable...

first, when they arrived at the hotel about three days ago while they attended a bunch of press releases and such, john invited the other two to come drink a few beers with him and ringo after the hot, crowded room they just sat in sweating for five hours straight. george declined and said he was going to have a cute girl around that he met there. (of course, only if and when paul left to attend to john's room.)

the lovebirds were merely cuddling on the couch in peace and quiet for a few minutes, kissing and chatting whenever a loud, continuous thumping sounded off in the bathroom. they both jumped at the sudden banging.

inside, it was ringo beating the wall with his closed, sideways fist in a way that didn't hurt, fake moaning out john's name wildly. occasionally, he would switch to a fake john-style moaning out for paul interchangeably whenever he felt it were fit. sounds of ringo's wicked laughter all-throughout the teasing didn't get ignored by the couple, either. john especially... 

why did he always have to bother me!? john thought...

paul, on the other hand, blushed and scratched his neck nervously, moving from under john's embrace as he was startled by it; it's not everyday your bandmate moans your boyfriend of-the-same-band's name and mocks your moaning as well. especially if said boyfriend was right next to you...he didn't understand why just now richard was starting to act so weird about them. but they just let it happen.

~

then, last night, john was in the shower. he was calm and collected up until the moment richard barged in mocking the way paul moans john's name again...

"look! hah, listen john. i'm your precious little flower paulie. 'oh, john, johhhn! JOHN! HARDER, JOHN!'" richard mimicked in a higher pitch a bit too dramatically, over-playing how much paul cried out and panted as well. "'OH, RIGHT THERE JOHNNY!'" he flicked the lights on and off quickly--also for dramatic effect, of course.

john slammed the shower curtain open only a little to get a good look at his mate's face when the lights stopped going so haywire, scowling at him. why couldn't he leave the two's relationship alone and stop poking fun at them? john was embarrassed at how accurate it sounded as well, considering that was what paul usually could say. and they never got intimate unless they assumed everyone was asleep. there was no way ringo could have heard it! certainly not! he had to be taking the piss, he guessed.

"god fuckin' damn, ringo! give us a rest!" john exclaimed, "get OUT!" john yelled with a heavy growl behind it. and all the lad could do is cackle wildly at john's frustrated groan, rolling his droopy eyes and slamming the door shut once more. this time was the best one yet, he thought. if i thought he was pissed earlier, well, john is extremely livid now. reminding him that his cute little doll isn't in here with him must be a real drag... he laughed and laughed at his own thoughts on the topic. he knew this might have been the last straw if he were honest, yet he didn't mind nor care. richard was in no way intimidated by john's harsh-at-times personality. he knew john couldn't hurt him truly--since it was a true brother relationship, between the two. he didn't think john was capable of being cruel to him. he didn't know, however, exactly what tactic john would use to retaliate against his taunting actions. nothing could possibly prepare him for what was to follow, though.

but first, you see, richard did have an ulterior motive to this. of course there was. a few weeks back, richard heard some noises coming from paul & john's room they had previously been able to share together. and he couldn't lie; it intrigued him. it made him so fascinated to know that john was able to drive such...feminine sounds from paul of all people. he didn't mean to, nor did he notice it when he did it, but he ended up shamefully ((rubbing one out)) to the noises of them that lonely night. and since then, he didn't tease john because he wanted to make fun of their relationship. no. he teased him about it because he wanted to...see it. maybe throw in a bit of envy, and you're set. god, john must really give it to him real good if that man could sound so fantastic. the pretend image of them having sex and the actual noises they were making was stuck in his mind, and this was just his way of acting on it. john must have been holding onto the headboard as well, considering it was rocking hard against where his very bed was. everything worked together so beautifully in his mind. (george was sound asleep, snoring loudly in his own respective bed. he couldn't believe he had been able to sleep over their noises.) anyway, he just wanted to see if what he had in mind was close to the truth in any way. judging by john's reaction, it was.

once john had gotten fully dressed in some sleepwear he brought in with him, he came out of the bathroom. a trail of heavy steam rolled from behind him and he smelled of a lovely cologne, ringo noted. he stood up and smiled at john, who was all but doing that. crossing his arms, john shook his head in disappointment. 

"what the hell has y'gotten into ye? why'd you keep being a cunt? i know yer just jealous of me havin' such a good fuck every time me and the wife bed together. s'why you love when he's in george's room. i-it simply has to be that. i mean--what fuckin' gives, rings? just admit it!" john seethed, waving his hands in the air to further illustrate his point, though it did so minimally.

"what? are you--are ya serious? really? you think that's it? holy shit, john!" ringo tried to laugh off, smoothly playing stupid. and if it weren't for richard's persistent harassment that occurred over the past few days, john would have bought it. now, he knew it was bigger than that. either he had a problem with them being together, or he really enjoyed them together. and he was determined to find it--whatever it is--out.

"what is it? do ye find yourself fancyin' paul? is that the problem yer havin'? god, jus' tell me bloody something here!" john was so oblivious to what it could be, and though he just said that, he only told that to richard to set him off. he honestly thought the only viable option here was that ringo fucking hated his or paul's guts.

"NO?! that isn't it, john! it really isn't...i mean...you know, nothin' about him in any foullike manner. it's nothing, i-i'm sorry for botherin' ya about it. i'll quit if ye need me to. was just fun to see you get set off and the like, y'know? i promise it's nothing worth havin' this row over!"

john still could tell by the vibrant red shade upon ringo's cheeks that something just wasn't right. but he wasn't starting to feel perturbed by him; it was simply in a comedic way. so he decided to give this new side of things a chance.

"oh, alright. i'm sorry i came out so mad, you know. it's just--come on, richard...i won't be mad anymore, no matter--i mean--whatever it is! i just wanna know what started this back up and all! because you quit being a prick about us for a short time, then all of a sudden you mock paul like he's some bird whenever it's just us! fuckin' tell me right now!" john wasn't being hostile, he only exclaimed his words just so he could figure out the motives his friend had.

at this point, ringo knew he had been defeated. what could he say? he's already stretched the truth far beyond it at this point.

he sighed, flopping down on the couch. his body sunk into the soft cushioning as he propped his right foot onto the coffee table. "you know what? fine. i'll tell ya. but hear me when i say this...i ain't a queer, john, you know...it's just--" he paused while john sat down beside him, now fully paying the man attention at the use of such a word. "--alright. well, i heard you...and paul...a few weeks ago."

john turned his head to look at his friend. and i mean really look at him. he couldn't believe that that was what caused him to act so childish. he chuckled quite a bit at that, but ringo playfully punched him to sort of wake him out of the fit of laughter.

"hey! it's not that funny, y'know? john, listen! i-i couldn't help but hear it. you boys were...just going at it, like animals. and i won't lie, john. i...sat there and tried to, um..uh...picture it. because i know paul has a right strong voice and all...and to hear you cause him to sound s-so...sinful...hearing it just break like that, i mean--it was just wow..." he couldn't bear looking into his eyes any longer. he had came completely clean with his newfound guilty pleasure, not knowing what john would do or say next considering he basically admitted to finding paul's moaning attractive(?). "then i noticed teasin' ya about him made you all pissy. turned it into a game of some sort, i reckon."

john sat there quietly for a moment's notice, licking his dry lips as he thought on what he could do besides full on lose it right in his face.

"hmm...well," he laughed nervously, unsure of what to say. he had to simply sit there without uttering a word for a few moments, for whatever reason. his mind went through all the different things he could do with this new information.

then, it came to him.

"i just think--knowing that and all--i think that i...kinda wanna show ya first hand. you seem like you really wanna see, and all i'm sat here thinkin' is that 'who am i,' you know, 'well, who am i to stop ye?'" 

"see? w-what? show me what?" ringo knew what he was talking about showing him, yet he needed to hear it aloud in order to make it real. and he wasn't queer, so if a threesome was on john's conscience, he needed to seriously think before he brought up anything to do with that. he stood up to turn his back to the man. john wasn't having that, following him to stand directly in front of him with an exaggerative grumble.

"do i gotta spell it out for ya, ye bloody twat? you wanna watch, don't you?" he tried simplifying it, but to no avail considering he still stood there, practically dumbfounded. 

"yeah. there. i said it. do you want to, y'know, watch me make sweet love to my dear paul, richie? is that what all this has been about?" john smirked almost the same as the mean grinch does, cocking his head to the side. he loved to have the upper hand in this situation for once, no longer being the bunt of richard's jokes. now the drummer was at his mercy, it had seemed.

ringo's jaw visibly dropped at how forward this was. he couldn't believe it was on the brink of happening...so he thought quick, hopping to pretend that he didn't want to see it.

"what? no! i could never--"

"oh, come on! don't be a baby about it. you openly said ye enjoy how my boyfriend sounds! you even said you tried picturing us! that means you wanna hear him and see how it looks...am i right? i won't let him touch you or nothin' because it doesn't hafta be a threesome. unless you want it t'be. even then, i'd see to it that ya wouldn't be touching him." john said matter of factly, folding his arms. he seemed to have no filter when it came to this all of the sudden, knowing the flustered man probably didn't want anything to do with being involved anyway. it was fun to tease him further about it. it's only fair, considering how much he teased him.

ringo sat back down on the sofa, trying to fight the urge to spew a load of nonsense out of his mouth in reply. he just couldn't let any words come out though. he knew he wanted to see it, and if john insisted didn't have to get in the middle of it he didn't mind it all too much. 

without thinking anymore, rings agreed to it by a simple shrug, followed by a weak nod of the head. and he himself began to laugh now at this new revelation, nervous and self-ashamed about it. but if john was willing to let him, maybe it wasn't all that crazy of a thought after all. he was only human, anyway.

after getting it together and chuckling with him over it, john informed the drummer he would now go and talk paul into it.

john changed his cozy pajama pants back into some simple black trousers, then made sure he at least had socks on to go just next door to retrieve his lover. he could only imagine how much laughter he was about to hear from paul at this idea.

after a second of collecting himself, he knocked on the other bandmates' door. 

surprisingly, george answered, but once he saw john was the person at the door he backed up and called for paul.

soon john was met with paul's pretty eyes, smiling at the sight of him immediately. he pulled him to come talk in the hallway, softly closing the door away from george's ears. (the poor lad didn't need to know any of this, damn it!)

"hiya johnny," paul smiled, looking both ways around him to make sure it was clear of other people before placing a quick little kiss to his man's lips. john pulled him closer by the waist, giggling as he pushed the boy to the wall. he pinned him against it grabbing both of his wrists.

"baby...you won't believe this," he started, checking the hallways again for any sign of anybody coming. when he saw there wasn't, he buried his face in the crook of paul's neck just so he could tell him this next part quietly. "ringo wants to watch me fuck you. he told me he heard us and wished he coulda seen it. can we show him?"

paul gasped, unsure of what he had just heard...

"please, let's show him! i wanna show you off. he's gonna get off on just the sight you know, the poor bastard." john felt better about it when he could hear the slight giggles leaving from paul's lips. 

"you're obviously joking...wait. no. actually, tell me you're not joking!" paul ate it up to know that someone else had an interest in what they both did in their own private, intimate time. he couldn't stop from finding this whole scenario comical just like john did.

"i'm not, baby," he paused to laugh once again, "so--can we show the ol' richard how it's done then? please?!" he could hardly contain how fun this was about to get.

"i--uh, y-yeah. why the hell not? but right now?! earlier wasn't enough?" paul referred to when the couple had a very quick session a couple hours ago, in the bathroom of the building they came from. 

"it was enough! i only wanna show 'im what i got and rub it in. i knew the prick had something up his sleeve..."

paul sighed jokingly, finally agreeing fully. 

john soon began pulling him by the arm to ringo's hotel room. paul giggled as they went inside.

once inside, he placed a 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle outside of the room. then he locked said door. he looked over and met ringo's face with a smirk. the drummer was sitting at the hotel's mini kitchen table, face red as a beet at the fact that john could talk paul in to doing this as well.

and surprisingly, as if it were on cue, paul had something to say.

"richard...our naughty, naughty ringo...what made you wanna see us?" paul giggled at the man, his words met by a middle finger and a chuckle.

"for fuck's sake! i heard you guys, you know...a few weeks back. and uh, um--oh bloody hell, just go on with it! pretend i'm not here. i'll just...you know...sit back and watch and say nothing. which means i, uh, i--i won't do anything at all."

"oh sod off, rich. put yer cock in yer hand and enjoy the show!" john told him, taking the piss really. he pulled paul into his touch. ringo rolled his eyes, not ruling that out at all. just not yet, at least...

he began watching them as john kissed paul deeply, pressing his crotch into him. paul undid his black dress pants (he never once changed out of the ones he wore earlier during the press event) and stepped out of them, urging john to do the same with his own. richard's heart beat quickened each time both of their belts hit the floor, sure to sound loudly as the metal clicked against itself. and soon, they both were left in just a t-shirt and briefs. he backed paul up to his bed and let him fall back on it. john left him there to lay for a quick fifteen seconds or so to go to his luggage and grab their lube out. when he returned, he discarded it somewhere beside paul's left thigh on the blank sheets. before long, the slightly younger man had his fingers entangled in john's soft brown hair, moaning into a delicate kiss john pressed his lips into so meaningfully and sweetly. which really contradicts the fact that when he pulled away, he roughly tugged paul's bottom lip with his teeth. because now he groaned with a new desire in mind: give one of their best mates a good wank off session. 

once they fully parted from that, he pulled paul's shirt up and over his head. he did the same to himself just after. that left them both hard as could be and prominently showing in their underwear. john could get them both off by grinding their dicks together, sure, but he thought that since he was on display, he had to perform in tip-top shape. and to do so meant only to perfect the art of getting your lover going first, be it going all the way or not. he craved the sounds he could really drive out of him. he couldn't wait to share his love for it with a mate, wordlessly bragging about how much passion they still had for nearing on five years soon. paul was really a beautiful human inside and out. it was only fair to treat him as such. 

"paul, you gotta really let it all out to 'im, baby doll. he needs to hear you clear, alright? don't leave him hangin'." john whispered into paul's ear, nibbling on his earlobe before long. paul nodded, his lips parting softly so he could let out an airy but soft whimper. john was very pleased with that one, so with that he slid paul's underwear off. popping the lube open, he made sure to squeeze a fair amount on his hand, not quite focusing on inching in any fingers yet but getting them ready for it. 

"would you look a' that, richard? what's that? paul's been fucked today? oh yeah, i forgot to tell ye, a'right. i took 'im in a lone stall just before comin' back here to this shit hole today. should've seen how quick i got off. s'rather pathetic of me self, really."

that earned a laughter from their friend, making him eager to continue.

"ugh, come on. get to it then!" paul complained, not wanting to sit here and get nothing. he wanted to feel him now, damn it.

"shut it, macca. you know i'm just showin' you off. anyway--where were we...?" he trailed off into more of a statement than a question, his two slick fingers making their way to paul's hole.

he eased them both in at the same time, his face stern in thought as he focused on the task at hand. it was much easier on paul since wasn't so tense, considering they'd only had sex less than three hours ago. 

once the two digits were as deep as he could go, he curled his fingers up to where paul's prostate was only to poke and prod at the spot repeatedly. paul squirmed and bit his tongue to hold back a whimper at the sudden pressure. he wondered how he could find it so quickly, but john took pride in knowing exactly each place paul's body had to offer him. he knew how to work his magic on every part.

"stop holding back, paul," john scoffed when he noticed, digging his fingers back at the spot with more force this time in a few quick motions. "let poor richard hear you..."

paul did just as john had asked him, though not voluntarily, gasping for air first before allowing his voice to break through into a soft moan.

"oh f-fuck," cried out paul, noticing that richard was leaning forward onto his knees to see exactly what john was doing. he was about ten feet away from the bed, sat in a hard wooden chair. so paul let his guard down only to show off to his friend. "another, put in a th-third..."

john sneered as he worked in his ring finger, leaning his frame up to kiss his baby's soft lips.

"gonna take you so hard n' deep, open you up completely. best thing is, you're for me to touch only. nobody else." john whispered against paul's mouth, his long and slender fingers working to drive paul mad.

"agh, john!" paul whined, "please, i can't--god, john--i need you inside! get over it..." paul simply didn't feel like being teased so brutally with just john's digits, needing the real thing as soon as possible. it was hard to get comfortable when he knew it wasn't how he was going to get off.

john could tell he was drawing the foreplay out too much, pulling his fingers out and licking them each one by one. richard swallowed hard at that, although he was finding that arousing oddly enough. (it wasn't his proudest moment.) 

jesus christ these two were true freaks. kinky ones at that, ringo thought to himself, amused and just now starting to feel 'in the mood' if you will. he wasn't sure he regretted staying to witness this act take place thus far. and he definitely felt his hard on in his trousers, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle with a bit of self-control. 

john glanced at ringo for a moment and smirked, trying to distract the guy from looking down when he pulled his own underwear off onto the bed to lay. he was a swift mover, and ringo didn't dare look down anyway, saving himself the hassle of being teased worse than he'd already been. he just looked at paul's legs as they spread wide open across the mattress. and even though paul was bare down there, it had a different sense of pride when it came down to john's being flaunted. that wasn't the main thing to see. he just wanted to watch john completely wreck the boy.

it appeared john wanted to have paul while he stood up, but wanted paul's back to rest on the bed. he quickly moved to that position, roughly pulling on paul's legs towards him to try and send the message that this is where he should scoot to. 

once paul caught on and got there in no time, he wrapped his legs around john's waist. then he reached his hand down to guide john's hard length to be inserted in his desperate center. but john stopped him there at the rim, squeezing his wrist to hold him from pushing his tip in.

"ah ah ah, paulie," he hissed at his lover, pouring lube onto his length to coat it in preparation for what was to follow. "can't forget that...can't ever have too much of the shite, hm richard?" he snickered as he looked up to see his friend's face whilst he awaited his reply. 

it took a second to register he was being brought into question. 

"u-uh, yeah...i s'pose you can't." the watcher agreed, his voice low but still able to be heard clearly. 

with that, john pushed into paul as slow as he could, rocking his hips in a slow, yet meaningfully deep way. 

paul's head had to just fall back; he simply couldn't keep it up any longer with the immense stretch he was feeling from john entering him fully. he squinted his eyes shut and whined out, folding his left arm over his face to cover it. 

john grabbed his wrist again, hovering his chest over paul and pinning the hand above his head. the man on his back couldn't help but fight for it back, both of them knowing deep down he loved when john took ownership over him during sex. that goes without saying. he literally could be considered owned by john in those moments as far as he was concerned.

john moved his hand from holding it in place to harshly grasp onto paul's neck. this way, he firmly kept him from turning his head away from him so he could sloppily engulf his delicious plump lips underneath of his own.

john gradually sped up the pattern and power in which his hips pushed into him, driving a strong force to the place he wanted him most. but john got bored pretty soon after about six hits, so he pulled out of him leaving the man panting alone. 

"what?" paul breathed out, unsure of what just happened. they were just getting started! and it was such a great position for him, he didn't know why john would stop. 

john looked to richard, a playful expression on his face. "wait--what did ya picture us like? we'll do it. whatever ya like, just to show ye..."

richard's face turned even redder, looking at john like a deer in headlights. 

"oh. uh, just like--um..." richard rambled on, causing john to let out an annoyed groan.

"come on, ye horny bastard! what did you hear?" 

"o-oh, um," he started to recall. "i heard the headboard of the bed hitting the wall, you know. it sounded like you might've been...holding on to it as you...um...yeah. i suppose it's somethin' to do with that." 

john tapped on paul's thighs, motioning his head to show the direction he wanted him in just as he had done earlier. paul rolled his eyes and scooted to the top-middle of the bed. he pulled a pillow under his head though, watching as john hovered over him again. he spread paul's legs wide open, his tip running along the crack of his ass. 

"come along richard, you can't possibly see the main attraction back there! sit over there." he pointed at the couch to the left of them, paul licking his lips, a tiny whimper leaving from the back of his throat at how sexy john sounded when he bossed orders, even to ringo. because it seemed like john was the ring leader. (//an: sorry the joke had to be made..)

now this meant he would be approximately four feet away from them opposed to ten, slowly walking over to take his new place on the love-seat. ringo gulped and crossed his leg over in attempt to hide his erection.

"mmm." john moaned, looking deeply in paul's eyes as he pushed in once again. "watch this, rings..." 

john lifted paul's legs up, pounding into him harder than he had yet. paul let out a shriek of pleasure, gasping for more air over and over as he gripped onto the sheets for stability. it was such a good angle, and john could tell just by his high pitched, feminine whimpers full of lust. 

"god j-john...fuck me!" he seemed to force out, only making john go faster directly into his prostate. johns hands clung to the wooden headboard of the bed finally, helping himself rock in and out of his beautiful lover. he grunted in a state of pure euphoria as well.

richard was having a hard time containing his needy prick inside of his tight pants. he no longer could stop himself from sneaking a hand underneath both layers of clothing down there, cursing under his breath at the unholy scene before him. 

john glanced over to see him do such, sneering at him. "there we go..." john teased ringo between thrusts, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead as he fucked his boy.

"you feel s-so good in me... god, don't fuckin' stop..." paul told john a bit quietly, his moans becoming louder when he finished speaking as john drew the both of them to their highs. 

there were no more spoken words any longer for a few moments. the two were so focused on loving every ounce of each other to care to speak, and richard was quite deep in finishing himself off.

john knew paul was close. but he still didn't quit his desperate pounding, chasing their climax head on.

"i'm about to...about to cum," john admitted in a hushed tone, and even though ringo heard it, he was sure it was for only one pair of eyes. he didn't want john to pull out of paul. he wanted to see this whole thing unravel in the way he imagined it. that meant being as dirty as humanly possible, and in the most delicious way unfortunately for richard...man. maybe i do have some unresolved sexual fantasies, thought the one and only himself. and like it was only second nature, he spoke quick and on impulse.

"cum in him, lennon." ringo blurted out--pretty much out of nowhere--not able to stop himself from doing so in time. this resulted in all eyes on him, and he became flushed...but john felt like he had to do him justice, pulling back his hips to thrust his shooting cum deep inside of paul. the sensation was too much for the man on his back, so he wrapped his left hand around his smaller sized length so he could release. it only took three pumps of that to finish though, clenching his rim around john and forcing his eyes shut.

richard didn't take long to follow behind them, coming in his bottoms. his head fell back as he let out low groan. the deed was done now. and that quite possibly the best wank he'd had in ages, if not ever.


	4. Kitten - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john steals some kitten ears and they both enjoy them to the fullest extent

oct. 21, 1960 

it started as a joke, really. he didn't know it would turn out so great in the end...john had no true intention of making it go this far, let alone cause it to affect his boyfriend paul in the extreme yet naughty way it did in the first place. 

two days ago, john thought it would be funny to take a pair of cute black cat ears with a soft pastel pink, fuzzy feel on the inside of the cat ears--the type attached on a headband. he saw a bunch of them hanging on a makeshift rack at a small corner stand that sold a bunch of odds and ends, which all seemed to be handmade according to the sign above the employee's head. it seemed to come with a halloween costume--john didn't look much at the other part included. but when he saw the single worker the stand had get distracted by another customer cashing out, he stole it under his leather jacket. he figured paul would get a kick out of them. he never had given it much thought that paul might actually enjoy it so much. john wasn't aware paul was the type to be so submissive up until that point.

when the beginning of their friendship happened, they started out just talking about each other's lives. that went on for a bit but soon the boys were becoming enveloped in how each other's minds worked, figuring out their personalities from deep within. but eventually, john couldn't overlook how the similarities between the two and the differences they both had seemed to balance each other out. if they were meant to be, he needed to take the first steps necessary just like he would've if he met a woman. but the problem was--he never had a bird connect with him and understand what he had going on inside, and he figured he might love paul more than he should because he did all of those things. so he didn't think it sounded that bad, as long as it was reciprocal. his sweet best friend wasn't hard to fall for, he could tell you that much. so as john did best, one night out back of paul's home, he made the first romantic advance and kissed the slightly younger man. he knew it was illegal, yet he couldn't resist the temptation. paul was special; he came into his life when he really needed somebody. so that meant he was made for john, in his eyes anyway. he was such a beautiful soul with an angelic voice, his brown hair seemingly falling in place on that lovely head of his. 

oh, paul remembered that kiss. how could he ever forget it? when john shyly pressed his lips onto his own, it felt like every atom there ever could be was on the verge of exploding while simultaneously seeming as though everything in life was finally starting to fall into place. every moment that led up to this point was just in preparation for john winston lennon's impact on paul's life, starting a burning desire for the other man he never knew could even be ignited in the first place. yes, paul remembered. he recalled melting into his touch just before taking action, shoving john up to the wall and deepening the connection. it was hot and it was heavy as it proved the statement that love at first sight did in fact exist. from the moment they met, they both had to have known that secretly, they were smitten over one another. and that everything is not what it seemed. paul never could have dreamed john really fancied him back, so he took full advantage of this.

upon further discussion of that breakthrough, their relationship escalated as they made out for hours and confessed their undying love, up to the very point where they made love as they agreed on calling it and all that other lovesick shit. 

on their first time and every time up to the present--john was known to pay extra attention to each thrust, rolling his hips perfectly into paul slow and nice at first but gradually got quicker while john chased his release, although never once getting off without him doing so first. john and paul's sex life was amazing, yet they both weren't aware of just how much better it was about to get.

anyway--back on the day after he stole the headband. once they got finished with a performance at the cavern, everyone headed on their separate ways except for the couple. everyone was so used to paul and john leaving together that nobody ever gave it a second thought. the couple still lied to their mates about the birds they slept with and all, leaving them oblivious to their homosexual relationship. they thought they were just best mates. 

paul asked john to come to his house so they could have a bit of time alone, and he could never say no to that. his father wasn't due to come home until late at night, so they had plenty of time to have their fun. 

once they made it to paul's home all by themselves, paul locked the door in case anyone got home earlier than expected. he turned to smirk at john who already was making himself at home by kicking his boots off near paul's desk. he folded his leather jacket over the wooden table top, sighing as he sat down beside his guitar case that resided on the floor.

"god, finally," he sighed with a short bit of laughter. "i been waiting to get 'ere just to hear ye sing to us."

john snickered, popping the metal latch to his guitar. "whatever," he shook his head. "me voice is shite." 

john sighed as he moved the case out of his way. "ye have to back me up though, love. maybe you c'n drown out my god awful singin'." 

john hated the way his voice sounded, his insecurities always getting the best of him. to know paul actually requested to hear him sing made his heart skip a beat, yet he still didn't feel like it were true. his self destructive nature always had to put himself down to people who loved him most.

"shut it, lenny," paul groaned, sitting down across from his boyfriend on the floor. "you know how much, y'know, i love your voice. 'specially when yer singin' to me..." paul blushed, and john couldn't help but lean forward and press his thin lips that were pressed into a smile against paul's forehead. 

when they parted, he finally got out his guitar to play. he had the cat ears in his case, hidden under a flap located in the bottom of it. (he forgot about it initially.) his handwritten lyrics for the song he was about to sing to paul was located there too, and as he pulled the flap up, there the accessory laid in all its glory.

paul looked down at the headband, then blushed as he borderline giggled. "the fuck is tha'?" he pointed at them, thinking this was some sort of joke. 

john laughed as he got the cat ears out, stretching them so he could place it on paul's messy head full of hair. 

"oh well, it's a funny story...i nabbed 'em from a corner store. thought you might find it amusing." he sat back as he was about to play the first chord of yet another love song he had written for paul, but as he looked up at his lover, he couldn't help but allow the air in his lungs to be taken away at the beautiful sight before him.

apparently, paul noticed.

"what?" he scoffed, playfully sounding as if he had gotten offended. he adjusted the ears on his head better, cocking his head to the side. john's heart could have melted at how well the boy played in to the look.

"nothin'. it's just--aw...yer my little kitten. me little paulie." john teased on further, obviously having no idea that paul would take that too far. his shoulders seemed to have gave way as he practically whimpered at that. god, john sounded fucking incredible. it made him weak knowing that this man was his at this moment. he'd never felt so lucky before; he seemed to fall even more in love with john at the idea that he was john's kitten, nobody else's. he couldn't escape the thought in any way. now that it was introduced, it had to be acted on. 

john carefully set the guitar down on the floor, biting his lip. he experimentally reached out his dominant hand, running his fingertips alongside paul's left cheek. he stopped at his lips and once he reached there, he allowed his thumb to lightly push them apart. paul whined, shyly blinking his vision away from john's gaze. he was forced to look into his eyes after a second though by john roughly grabbing his face by his chin to stare directly at him. 

"aw...so it is true. ye like being called me pretty little kitty. and the best part, paulie, is that yer all mine...c'mere." john let go of the harsh hold on his face, feeling paul lean in to kiss him even though he knew it probably was the roughest he had ever handled paul. as he smashed his plump lips onto john's, he felt a high pitch moan erupt out of his mouth. after their tongues fought for control for a brief time, paul let john win considering it was no contest. he was tired of fighting it. he knew the fact that john was in charge of him, and that was all there could be said about it. paul just found out for the first time that he loved being taken over. he fought it off for way too long to keep up the front anymore. then after a few seconds, he pulled away. 

"all yours, johnny," paul breathed against his hot lips, "i...i...fuck. i wanna tell you somethin' but i'm not sure how you'll take it..." his words came out quietly, almost ashamed to even have been spoken. his previous thoughts were too extreme. paul didn't do that. he didn't open up to being a softy like this. what was he thinking wanting something like this?

"what is it? you c'n tell me, kitty." john already could tell that as much as he liked this idea, paul loved it. he just had the gut feeling that paul wanted to act on this further.

paul bit the inside of his cheek and tried to hide his blushing face in the crook of john's neck. "i-it's nothing..." he mumbled quietly, not yet ready to let it come out.

"paulie...just spill it," he urged him on as he reached a hand down to pinch his inner thigh. "think i know what it is anyway..." john grumbled at paul's stubbornness to keep whatever it was inside.

paul tried to divert the topic to john's budding erection, his hand cupping it over his pants. but john wasn't having it. john swatted his hand away, and squeezed it by the wrist. 

"i didn't know ye liked bein' man-handled. am i right? that's exactly it. isn't it, dear?" john leant forward, a wet kiss being lightly pressed upon paul's cheek.

paul whimpered, nodding. he didn't mean to be so submissive all the sudden. it was something new and it felt amazing to be touched in any way by john.

john stood up, pulling paul to stand with him by the collar of his shirt. "yeah? so you know what that means?" he kissed the corner of paul's plump lips.

paul nodded weakly, whining a bit at john's words. he didn't know how truly sexy it was to get handled so rough by john. 

"y-yeah," paul wrapped his arms around john's neck, "it means...it means i'm your little kitty..."

john had enough at this point. he sat down on the desk's tabletop, flinging his hands to his belt buckle. "kitten...yes...i like the sound of 'at. ye belong to me, right? then let me have that mouth. yer makin' such a sweet cat, paulie..." 

paul eagerly made his way over to john, getting on his knees so that his dick could be easily reached. once his pants got undone, paul wasted no time in freeing john's fully hard-on from his underwear. paul looked up at his boyfriend with his big, droopy eyes while his mouth seemed to move around blindly to find his cock. once he found it, he--almost hungrily--bobbed his head enthusiastically on it. 

"mm, fuck yeah..." john groaned, head falling back as he put a fist tangled into paul's beautifully fallen hair, loving how it fanned out in all the right ways.


	5. Kitten - Pt. 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part to the last oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john gets rough but he fixes it i swear

he steadied himself with his hands on john's hips whilst sucking him fully. paul took him deep inside of his opened throat, a feminine moan forcing its way out against john's tip when he bobbed his head up on him. he pulled off for just a second to move down and kiss john's balls, then licked his way back up to take him just as he had done before. john groaned at his actions, tugging even harder on his hair.

"christ...such a filthy mouth," john had to say, astonished and completely taking in the delicious sight of paul's hungry sucking. "fuckin' incredible."

john ran his fingers through paul's locks softly now instead of pulling so rough, breath quickening as paul drew him closer and closer to his climax. paul's throat even grew tired after a couple minutes and he focused solely on the tip, so eventually john had to pull paul up. he was certain if he didn't when he did, he may cum. 

"wha'?" paul asked politely, his innocence trying so desperately to be seen through his beautiful hazel colored eyes, although his red cheeks and wet lips gave that totally away. 

"don't wanna ruin all the fun so quick, do ye? i mean--y'know i can keep it goin' for hours but...y'know...don't ye want the first one to be...different?"

"yeah, i guess," paul blushed with a small giggle, licking his lips just to get one more last taste of his lover. "m'sorry...i-i can't help it...i love the way you taste, da-john..." paul accidentally almost let such a nickname slip and he tried his best to cover up that mistake. 

john moaned at how dirty paul was deciding to be with these kitty ears on. he immediately and carelessly pulled his face up to him by his hair so he could ravage his lips as if it were the last thing he could ever do. 

"did ya--were ya gonna call me daddy? yer daddy, paul?" john asked in the middle of their shared moment of a sloppy kiss broken by his words. paul nodded against his mouth, moaning in response. john only got more animalistic at this point. he lightly pushed paul away from him for a moment so he could back his lover up to the bed. once he reached it, paul allowed himself to fall on his ass, scooting back to the place he laid at each night and pulled john with him by his shirt. john growled as he took his place on top, legs over each side of paul's body. he let his stronger arms pin paul's wrists down beside each end of the pillow the boy on his back's head lay almost perfectly in the middle of. 

"oh kitten...here you are, paulie...got me so hard and impatient. what am i t'do when i got such a pretty boy in front of me?" john asked in more of a statement than a question, "i can't seem to put my hand on it." just as he said that, he placed his hand on paul's cock, still covered by every layer of clothing. 

paul gasped at the action, bucking his hips up into the touch. 

"i dunno--fuck," paul whined as john began to suck on two of his fingers on his other hand. he watched him get the digits nicely coated in saliva, only to get pulled out as if to tease him. and, way too late for paul's comfort, john found himself unbuttoning paul's pants. he teasingly removed each leg of fabric off both his legs. paul helped john get his underwear off in a flash, and soon he rushed to take off his own shirt. he was displeased to find that his kitten ears had fallen off when the shirt was tugged off so harshly, and john was quick to place them back on his messy head. 

"can't have that, huh baby kitten?" john smirked, ghosting a kiss right above paul's brow. he decided to start sucking on the two same fingers again, making wet, obnoxious noises on purpose. after a few seconds, he stopped only to shove the same into paul's mouth, wanting him to keep the act up. paul did that and some by lightly bobbing his head as if it were his cock. john closed his eyes with a small groan as he let paul do what he pleased, physically not being able to stare too long in fear of not being able to control himself.

"i want more of you," john pulled his hand away from lips only to lightly hold paul in place by his neck. "christ, please let me have your arse..."

"have it," paul panted, "fuck me, johnny." 

paul sucked in a bit of air in slight shock of how abruptly john didn't hesitate any longer to swiftly line his cock up at his tight rim. he didn't push inside just yet, instead obnoxiously going on to spit in one of his hands to coat his tip. 

"a'right, kitty. now," he started to say, "y'ready?" paul gave him a faint nod in response. he used the hand he coated his tip with to help guide it in, and soon he managed to get inside although it was as if it were rejecting him. it was a humungous stretch and paul had to bite down on his own fist to cope with such a pain. john decided to replace paul's knuckles with his thumb and put it directly under his teeth. "bite down on me instead," he grumbled, kissing on his cheek. paul listened, whining against the digit as he bit even harder to help take his mind off the unpleasant feeling. john had a sort of kink for pleasure and pain to occur simultaneously, if that were to make any sense. he especially loved biting and things of the like.

john was fully inside when he looked up to see paul's expression. he smirked when he saw his eyes squeezed shut, and he knew he needed to be a bit gentler with him. paul kept clenching his hole around john's length.

"relax, paul. i got ye." john snickered a bit against paul's forehead.

"you try and take it near dry, fuck," paul groaned and tried to wiggle out of john's strong hold on him. and john didn't allow that to happen. he instead exerted more force on the grip he had on his hands, swaying his hips outward whilst pulling his cock out of paul. he didn't want to make paul feel another ounce of uncertainty or uncomfortableness by his hand. 

"y'think i'd purposely hurt ye?" john scoffed at him, though now he moved his attention downwards on paul's body, "i don't want to. jus' you wait." 

once he was face value with paul's cock, he faked him out. it looked like he was about to start sucking him off, but he went for paul's hole instead. john hadn't ever done this before, and he was sure paul hadn't ever had anything like this, but he was still willing to tread onto this new territory knowing that anyway. 

"you can't...y'can't do that," paul tried to refuse his efforts, not sure why john would even attempt to do such a thing to him. he was so confused on how to feel about it. 

john ignored his words, licking enough to coat the area in and around the hole, then made sure to dive his tongue all the way inside. he hummed at his taste, smirking to himself when he finally got paul to let out a small whimper.

"wh-what even are ye...god, john...what are ya doin'..." paul's words was a genuine question, however he made it sound like a statement.

"m'eating ye out," he answered easily, face happily between both cheeks. he was still tempted by the obvious erection paul had just inches away from his face, so he continued to make the decision to not stop. and to keep driving more of those delicious sounds from his lover. 

paul whined out loud at how filthy this time was getting, but craved it all nonetheless. he wanted even more. so he knew he had to give john the show paul sensed he had in mind.

"oh daddy..." 

john spread his cheeks wider apart with his thumbs, groaning into his taste. his cock was aching down between his legs and he severely longed to be inside of the place his mouth had the pleasure of tasting. "you like me eating out your tight cunt, kitten?" john growled briefly, going back to what he started. paul couldn't believe he actually got turned on by john's taunting as he whimpered softly. not to mention the fact that the new sensations he felt by john's mouth.. this made john want to please paul even more. he inserted his middle finger inside the center, accompanying his tongue there just swirling and lapping about. he showed no more mercy this time, his fingertip digging in at just the right spot. 

"oh, yes daddy--" paul was breathing heavily, in pure bliss. "i love you, ah--please--fuck me right there...oh~" 

"mmm. good...yer bein' such a good kitty cat..." john taunted lowly, curling his finger up to the place paul wanted him most. john lightly grinding down on the mattress for some sort of friction. it was starting to be too much to ignore. "mm," he hummed at the taste, being a bit of a kinky bastard with the motions his tongue and finger went in paul's hole. his wrist became sore from fucking his hole so carelessly. "think yer nice n' wet now? i want inside yer cunt. wanna feel ye, baby..."

"y-yeah, johnny," he threw his head back, softly playing with the hair under his fingertips, "m'so wet n' open for yer cock..." 

john quickly got back into position, this time more confident that paul would enjoy this whole thing way more than previously. still though, just to be safe, he spat in his hand to coat himself once more. once he was satisfied, he pushed in, this time definitely able to go way deeper inside of him. 

john captured paul's open lips for a wet, messy kiss, suppressing a soft moan that paul made into his mouth. needing to be closer to john, paul wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, relaxing his muscles as to make it easier for john to move inside him.

he began thrusting inwards and out, and though he went particularly slow just yet, he made sure to hit right into his prostate. paul grunted with each hit, loving the way john was taking his time to work his speed up.

john picked the pace up after a bit of work and he lifted one of paul's legs up to get an even more accurate angle. "so fuckin' sexy," he groaned, "i love ye--god damn i love ye..."

"ah, john," paul called out, "i love--ya too...faster, daddy! oh--shite--make me cum!" 

skin to skin slapping against each other was all the could be heard in the room, though the bed rocking and squeaking definitely didn't go unnoticed. paul moaned so softly into john's ear over and over as they both got closer to the edge. it was hot, rough, and wild for a few minutes, john's hands never staying in one spot longer than ten seconds. he was all over paul. he needed to feel every inch of him before they both came. and when it was all over, john knew that this wasn't the last round. they would for sure be using these kitten ears to their advantage again.


	6. Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a different world where vibrators existed in the same old 60s...and sex stores were a thing..john decides to use it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda wild ngl

1965

paul hated this. it wasn't fair. john was being a cruel bastard, he was sure of it. john loved the thrill of almost getting caught, especially if paul was the one at the forefront of it. (paul loved it deep down as well...otherwise he wouldn't allow it to keep happening. it just frustrated him how much john toyed with this new thing. literally.)

for reference, paul knowingly teased john in bed three nights ago. it was embarrassing how fast paul got him to cum by running his filthy mouth in his ear all throughout the day. when they finally got to business, john literally came inside of him maybe eight or so pumps in. that was his worst record yet. he was a man who could fuck for hours and hours, yet keep it running even after he's just finished. he was a sloppy but sure efficient hand if he did need a break after having came three times at least, and knew exactly how to work any lover he's ever had. so a first finish to happen like that was quick unlike no other, but he didn't let it slow any of their actions down. paul was the only one to make him do such a thing.

and so, back to the present, it was john's turn to repay that overwhelmingly embarrassing feeling. he needed to see paul fall apart so easily like he did. he wanted him to know it was all under his control. he wanted paul to feel himself lose what little power he had all because of john. 

paul preferred to be taken over by john. and, with that being said, he loved how spontaneous and unpredictable john was in their sex life. he also saw it as them trying new things together, no matter what the unknown outcome may be. and john's new specific choice of torturing paul was in the shape of a 4 inch, slightly curved vibrator that was originally made for a woman's g-spot pleasure. but john had a wicked idea whilst viewing the collection that perhaps it may drive paul crazy. so he in fact did end up purchasing it in a raunchy sex store in las vegas, and figured now was the time to put it to good use. he had paul lube himself up well, then slid in the purple vibrator just before they came to this place. he even teased him in the car, turning it off and on only to turn it up gradually to full speed. but it wasn't exactly easy to handle when richard kept trying to strike up a conversation with john, distracting him from working on driving paul mad. so he gave up until they got inside.

all four beatle members--not to mention their manager--were sat round a circular dining table, the tablecloth consisting of a smooth tan color, a silky red satin lay perfectly along the finish. jazz played by a live lounge band, slow bass entering all persons ears in just the right-sitting way. the other two people next to brian were some very important record company representatives, needing to have a word with the band and to sign a few documents with them before departing later on. it was very important they make a good impression on these strong people of 'a higher authority,' brian expressed to the band previously that evening, making sure john hear his words especially. he already had a suspicion that john must have some sort of gimmick he would play tonight; he always found a way to sneak right past him and pull any stupid shenanigan. but even brian's guess to what the leader could be brewing up in secrecy proved to not even be close to what the reality was. 

john decided to take it easy the first few minutes of random discussions, never once changing the setting on the device. he purposely waited for when paul went to say his order to the waitress to turn it on the lowest speed.

"oh! and you, sir?" the fit but professionally-held waitress referred to paul this time, and that's when john pushed it on inside of his pocket.

"i'll have th-" he quickly stopped his every move to gasp and lock eyes with john, furrowing his eyebrows when he jumped in his seat at the fright. "oh! oh g-god, sorry...uh..." he looked around the table, all eyes on him. every simultaneous conversation that just occurred came to a halt, wondering what that was all about. john flicked it off after paul squeezed his hand under the table, showing him that now wasn't the right time...

"uh, macca you okay?" george asked, sounding concerned as his voice came out in a hush. george was on paul's right, with john on his left. ringo sat between george and brian.

paul quickly nodded, face redder than a beet. 

"m'sorry...thought i saw me old friend walk in...nope, wasn't him!" paul laughed it off, nudging john lightly in his arm to try and get him to laugh at his mistake. john did so, laughing extremely loud and patting paul on the back. his laughter became contagious before long, causing everyone around to laugh with paul and not necessarily at him. he was safe...for now.

minutes later, after everyone successfully ordered this time, everyone soon forgot about what happened earlier and were all in another conversation of some sort. brian was engaging in small talk with one of the representatives and richard, george joining in occasionally. paul was talking with the other rep, and john just sat there with a sneaky hand resting on paul's knee. his eyes wandered up and down paul's frame, then spotted an ink pen inside of his lover's pocket. swiftly, he went on with removing it to use himself. he clicked the pen against the table so he could write on a napkin. 

can I please turn it on now?! Let me see you squirm!!!!

then, he added a small, naughty sketch of paul's face. john folded it up and handed it to paul under the table, and paul hesitated to look at its contents. he needed to come up with a conclusion to end the current topic he and the representative was talking about.

"and like i said, you know, it doesn't necessarily bother me to stop and greet fans. though, to tell you the truth, it does get rather annoying..." he trailed off as the other man chuckled, giving him some time to open up the note to see what it said. 

his heart fluttered when he saw what all it entailed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. biting his lip, he slowly nodded, then felt around to hold john's hand that was on his knee before he turned it on. 

john snickered, squeezing paul's fingers in his palm just before turning the switch on a low setting. paul lightly gasped at the feeling, but unlike last time, he was prepared for it so he didn't cause another scene. he did however squirm about in his seat, just as john longed to see.

the men across the table were completely oblivious to his reactions, he gathered from the genuine chit chatting and funny topics floating about the table. everyone was talking, laughing, and overall not noticing paul's strange moving around in his seat. he took this as a sign to grind down a bit, and john leaned forward to whisper in his ear. he couldn't take how fucking delightful he looked, and he especially couldn't help but want to drag him in a bathroom stall and pound him silly.

"feels good, yeah?" 

paul nodded, his cock twitching in his trousers at john's dirty words. 

"knew ya'd like it. all 'cause yer filthy. already hard, too. pathetic." 

he pretended to laugh at something brian said across the table only so he could voice out something at least, but it ended up sounding rather feminine. again, nobody but john seemed to catch on. his chest rose and fell, lowly groaning to himself as he licked his lips. there was no way he could sit here and let john draw these noises out of his mouth. he had to go to the bathroom, and fast.

"i-i have t-to be excused. i'm sorry, brian, i'm so sorry..." he rambled on as he jumped out of the seat, adjusting his pants back to normalcy before turning to speed walk to the bathroom. their manager looked to john, furrowing his brow. he was concerned for paul, and didn't know what was wrong with him. 

"what's wrong with paul, john? did you do something?" he asked, a hint of sternness over his voice. 

john fought hard to keep an eruption of laughter from leaving his lips. he could feel his face heat up, and he shook his head 'no' to show he wasn't responsible for his leaving. but he was john, and like john did best, he just had to mess with brian a bit. he enjoyed keeping him on his toes. 

"no! now you know i wouldn't do nothin' to hurt 'im." john smirked ever so slightly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"john..." he sighed, already annoyed. he used the backs of both hands to rub his eyes with his knuckles in frustration. 

"i didn't do anything!" he defended himself against brian's clear annoyance. "i can go see what's wrong if ye like. it's not the end of the bloody world, now is it?" 

"go on, for crying out loud. and you both better behave and come back as soon as whatever it is gets settled. this is a serious business discussion, so i hope you understand. we aren't done here, lennon." brian knew better than to let this keep going on. he would rather the 'problematic' member go away for a moment to save this situation other than to allow john to stay and agitate him further. 

"ta!" he thanked him as he sprung up happily. he didn't have to be told twice that he can go find his boyfriend and hopefully catch a release. 

he looked around for the restroom sign, and caught a glimpse of paul entering a door with nothing on it. he couldn't have been more desperate to find a more private space, and john could see it from twenty feet away. luckily, nobody questioned paul by any means, so that made john want to go in after him. it's got to be a storage closet or something, john thought, paul is such a dirty little shit. thinking he has permission to enter any room he wants just because he's famous. good thing i'm right there beside him. 

he stood there awkwardly, waiting for a person to come and tell him to not go inside there, but nobody did. he slowly slid in, finding paul with his pants to his ankles and his hand inside of his underwear. john opening the door startled him, so he jumped and removed his hand from his leaking length.

"god, john! fuckin' scared me t'death!" he exclaimed, "i can't do it! it's too much, it's way too much a-and i need-"

john shut him up with a needy kiss, hands wrapping around his back and lowering to feel for paul's ass. once he reached there, he bypassed his underwear and grabbed the end of the vibrator, pushing it only a tad deeper. this made paul whimper against his lips. he wrapped his arms around john's neck, pushing his crotch onto his boyfriend's.

"god, let me have ye right here, baby..." john groaned in the kiss, pushing him back against the wall of the closet. 

"please! wanna feel you in me john," paul whined, "please..."

john harshly undone his own trousers, pushing them down to the floor. he turned paul around to face the wall and hungrily kissed the back of his neck, nibbling there as he lined his half-hard cock up to his already-full hole. 

"oughta open you all the way up and make ye take both," john snarled, obviously not meaning it but still liking the idea of teasing paul. then, he spit in his hand and coated himself in his saliva as a makeshift lubricant, pumping his length a few times as well. 

"mm, johnny," paul bit his lip, turning his head to the side. "hurry n' fuckin' take it out."

john slowly removed the toy, surprised to see that his hole was still wet. the gape was small, turning john on even more. finally, he pushed the tip of his cock to said place, watching as paul arched his back. "there we go...that's right, take it..."

paul moved into john's touch and felt as the tip slipped in, causing him to gasp. "f-fuck," he closed his eyes, taking in this moment to remember for the rest of his life. he reached back to feel for one of john's hands. "john..."

john began moving inside his lover faster, looking for his prostate. it took him only a moment considering their position, and when he found it, paul cried out his name again. this drove john mad, only fueling his desire to cut the love making and head straight to pounding him silly. 

he flung his free hand to find paul's hair. tugging at it roughly, he didn't waste any time chasing the both of their climaxes. 

when they were finished having hot, needy sex, they fixed their clothing back to the way they looked before. paul wiped his face off on a paper towel he had found on the rack in the closet. john slid the vibrator in his pocket, and they headed back to their dinner table as if nothing of the sort took place. john was quite sweaty, so brian took note of that as they approached. he knew that john must have done something, but he was unaware of what it was.

as they sat back down, brian took to speak. "what happened to you, paul?"

"i...i had to get some fresh air. n' john and i took a walk for a minute. i'm good now. all better." paul smiled, wanting to chuckle at johm when he kicked his foot. 

"a walk? it looks like john's went for a run!" brian exclaimed, causing a eruption of laughter across the table.

it seemed they happened to get away with it.


	7. Paul Rides John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john asks paul to ride him. john really is horny in this one...beware.

1960

john remembered one position with women that he adored to have most but never had again once paul and he became exclusive. sure, the pair fucked girls together now, but if they were included in it, it entailed a sloppy, quick shag after a gig or whatever have you. he loved a good old fashioned submissive lover on top just bouncing on him...and he just had to know if paul missed it as much as he did. he would definitely try his best to repay the favor to him only if paul did it first. 

since the beginning, the only positioning they found themselves in were behind one another or underneath one another--not being specific because they both switched fairly regularly. john just missed the view he seen when a person took control but still was so in need for his cock.

he set off on a day away from paul to collect his thoughts considering he wanted this so badly. he tried to masturbate the fantasy away on that same night as well, but all it did was make him want paul to ride him even more. now, it was friday and john had this on his mind heavy. he couldn't stop thinking about it. especially the thought of how flushed his boyfriend's face would be in the beginning. so he knew he had to go and at least try to get paul to attempt it instead of just hiding from him. he left his aunt's home around noon, stopping to buy a pack of smokes first before catching a bus ride to paul's block. he got there in no time, happy to see that his father's vehicle wasn't in sight. john opened the screen door and knocked four times on the hardwood finish. 

it took a moment but finally paul came. when john knocked, he was in his room strumming random chords aimlessly. he knew it had to be john since he knew how he tapped on the door that exact amount each time he came over. perhaps they got in that habit of speaking in code too much. he felt his face get hot all over as he immediately leapt down each stair, opening up the door with a smile. john made a cheeky grin, stiffening his jaw as paul made room for him to come inside. and once the door was closed, paul pulled john's body into an embrace, causing the slightly older lad to chuckle. 

"miss me that much?" said john, then pulled away so that he could kiss his lips. it wasn't a steamy hot one; it just showed paul that he missed him as well. they haven't seen one another since band practice on wednesday.

"'course i missed ye, ya prick. where've ye been? coulda made ya dinner last night." he hung his arms around john's neck.

"i been in me own head, you know? first i started jus' writin' shite, i dunno. thought of you the whole time, luv. knew i couldn't stay away too long." john admitted truthfully. he loved paul with every ounce of his heart, and not to mention every ounce of his already half-hard penis. and paul wasn't stupid, he clearly felt it against his leg, and that made him kiss john as a smirk formed upon his lips. he moved his arms down to hug his waist instead. when he pulled away, paul moved his left hand to cup john's crotch. 

"you only come 'round when you fancy a shag, don't ya?" paul was only kidding, because he definitely has been quite guilty of the same thing in the past. but to witness john do this was a rarity. it's a bit out of character paul noticed, especially now that they have been together for two years. john never showed up with a hard on like that; it usually built up to that point once he got there.

"it's your fault," john stood his ground, doing his best to overpower paul's grip and lightly lead him back against the wall. both of them were quite amused by this situation, so it wasn't as if anything was done out of anger. "told ya i got in me head. well...i don't know how ye feel 'bout ridin' me but i know i bloody need to see ye try. i'll give it a shot later, too, if ye want..." john didn't let anything hold him back from telling him exactly what drove him here today. paul snickered at how much of a horny schoolboy john was acting, of course never going to oblige to any of john's wants, especially when it came to sex. he encouraged it, even. paul pushed john away from his body and opted to take his hand instead, leading the way up the staircase to his bedroom. they stomped and practically trampled over their feet on each step trying their hardest and fastest to get to paul's room. this was a clearly private matter that required to occur only behind a locked door. 

once inside, paul locked the doorknob, then watched as john sat down on the foot of the bed. he slowly sauntered over to john who was in the process of taking off both shoes. he stood at the foot of the bed and watched john now working toward unbuttoning his checkered red and white shirt. paul licked his lips and groaned while he straddled his lover, attacking his lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. he pulled away to make a snide remark. "how do you reckon ya 'don't know' how i'd feel 'bout ridin' ya?" 

"didn't know you'd be so quick to do it," john now sat up on his elbows and examined every bit of paul's body. he kept his hungry eyes on paul's slim yet masculine arms, flicking his vision down to see his veiny wrist, down to the very fingertips that were pulling down his jeans. he could feel his dick throb with want as he just couldn't stand the fact that paul was so fucking attractive.

"i'll do anything ya want, johnny." paul concluded at once, and john bucked his hips up into him to try and get him to hurry. god, paul was so irresistible. he had a sort of charm that hit john right in his chest--like paul was cupid and from his bow he shot his sweet little love arrows straight to his heart. his tone showed john he was into whatever he pleased, and it seemed that paul wanted to try it out as well as it had peaked his interests. paul loved showing john that he would always be his lover, and trying to prove that he would continue to be the single best one he will ever have. perhaps it was probably an unhealthy balance the two had between them, considering they both fed off of each other. no matter the case of such a codependency, here they were now, desperate to ignite into hotter and larger flames despite it all anyway.

paul got the trousers off of john agonizingly slow, but once they were off, he rushed to get his own shirt removed. john finally slid his arms out from his top that was just laying open, only laying there in his underwear. 

"so fuckin' beautiful, you are john," paul groaned at the sight of him so bare, just itching to take off the pajama pants around his waist. john's collarbone was exposed obviously, and paul hated the fact that it was so bare, almost begging him and calling his name to try and get him to mark him up with little bruises paul could suck on his skin to make. he knew he was going to fix that by the time they were done, though. 

soon they were in their undergarments, and paul kept grinding their clothed erections together. john squirmed around and about and made a rash decision to pull the rest of paul's clothing down after he had enough of that unnecessary friction. so paul did the rest of that job, and more. when the pair was completely naked, paul teased john extremely by the way he pushed his arse right on his stiffness. john spat in his right hand messily as if he was tired of messing around, spreading the saliva on the head of his dick. paul blushed and bit his lip, pushing down on the length just hoping he could slip it in. when it did, he sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"oh god johnny," paul gasped, lazily stroking his own very cock so that he would be able to at least have a little bit of pleasure during a time where his hole was being stretched. "fuckin' hell...i know m'so tight for ya."

john groaned and nodded, lips parted and wet from the many sloppy kisses they shared in between movements. "yeah, god paulie...can't tell ye enough how sexy ye look on me like 'is," john crossed an arm behind his head, leaving the the right to stay in place to grasp paul's hip that was lowering to rest against his own skin. paul felt pain and intense pressure pushing inside of him, so much so he spit in his hand again and transferred it to john's shaft to try and make the slide fully down less uncomfortable. it worked a little, and soon he was completely and fully filled with john's length. it was the fullest he has ever been, he was sure of it, and jesus christ did he moan out a curse when the slight curve of john's cock immediately protruded against his prostate. "shit! fuck's sake," said the boy on top, lifting his hips up to try and imitate the same feeling again once he got the hang of how to maneuver himself. 

john noticed he was deep into his focusing, and thought maybe he would be of help. he moved his elbow from under his head to use the hand to fully indulge into guiding paul up and down by his hips slowly. 

"ye feel so fucking incredible, baby," john just had to tell him, "yer doin' such a good job on me."

paul was grateful for the help and allowed john to continue, arching his back to straighten himself up. he remembered how a bird rode him once, and he quite loved that on himself, so he decided to put his memory to the test. he rested back on the palms of his hands, riding john uncoordinatedly but effectively.

"tryin' me best t'...t'do it the way you was w-wantin'. but christ, gets so deep...it's hurtin' but when i do tha'--" paul emphasized that last word by rolling his ass all the way down john's shaft again, stopping his train of thought entirely in doing so. he moaned loudly as his prostate came in contact with john's tip once more. paul's mouth stayed open as his head fell back. he wrapped his arms around john's neck, wanting the closeness to get even further. john thrusted up every so often to try and meet paul's slower bouncing. "johnny-" he gasped, getting lost in the way the hot slide of his bare chest against john's. "feels so good, oh god..."

"yeah? shite, i fuckin' love you, paul," john could not find any other words to say other than this, but even that wasn't enough to show the man how he felt at this time. he pull his face down to his lips to engage in a heated kiss, groaning into paul's mouth.

john was aware this was bound to make things escalate, since paul loved to kiss during a shag. he knew it fired him up, leaving him needing to speed his pace up and chase their peaking climax. paul pulled away so he could use his lips elsewhere on john, sucking a love bite in the space between his neck and collarbone. he couldn't stop himself from bouncing hard on john as he groaned against john's skin in pleasure at this point. 

"m'gonna cum," john warned, now deciding to hug paul as his back arched into his touch, "oh--god, gonna fucking cum, paul..."

"cum inside me," paul panted out, "wanna feel you deep inside me." 

john didn't need paul to tell him twice. he stopped paul's hips from moving any longer so that he could shoot his hot load inside of paul's arse, deep as he could be. but that wasn't all. john stayed inside of him as he changed positions, using all his weight to pick up paul's body and slam him down on his back. he connected their lips while moving inside of him again, sending these hard thrusts right to paul's most sensitive place. paul cried out in seventh heaven. the way john fucked him like he had never before became too much for the poor boy. john even met each thrust with a flick of his wrist down paul's erection. he came immediately after only six thrusts, right in john's fist.


	8. John Wants To Ride Paul, 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title pretty much explains it but,,, john gets horny af and want some dick lol

1964

it was a saturday. the group had just finished playing a loud and wild concert. fans screaming so much that on one hand it was obnoxious and unnecessary but on the other hand, it was electrifying and gave every boy an adrenaline rush. john kept his eyes on paul, paul keeping his on him as well. at one point, john purposely abandoned his microphone to share his lover's. he put themselves into the positioning where they were so close but yet not close enough much to john's dismay; john almost slipped up a couple times and closed an already minuscule gap between them, but he never acted on it. the energy paul gave out while performing--not to mention how beautiful he was with his hair shaking about or sticking to his forehead--his enthusiasm and vocal range that which blended so nicely with john's own all drove him mad with allurement. it made him feel hot all over with a burning passion, his need for paul becoming too much to handle. the power and precision the slightly younger man held in everything he did fueled john's drive entirely. he wanted to feel paul inside of him, feel him take him over and show him just how great his body could work him out. who was john to try and take the dominance from paul? on a night like tonight, it was as if john had no choice in the matter. paul was going to be taking him over entirely. there would be no question about it.

he had a sort of desire to get absolutely pounded by paul. it wasn't anything new of course, but today it seemed like that was all he could ever imagine. john simply could not see himself in a position to take the power paul so badly acquired.

they were all sweaty and quite hyper when the set was over. but no matter the way they were feeling, brian had rushed them to get in two cars, the band divided in two groups. ringo had said he wanted to ride with john, but john already made sure that he threw himself into the vehicle paul was in. jealousy burned inside his mind heavy, a fire deep within him at how john always chose paul. he always picked paul. it wasn't fair, ringo thought, for paul to get john every single second of the day. he also couldn't just ignore the fact that when he looked into the backseat where they both sat in, john had his hand on paul's thigh. he pushed his adoring thoughts of john aside though, pretending it didn't matter to him as he got in the car yet again with george.

meanwhile, back to the car ride for the couple of songwriters, john wasted no time at all in getting paul fired up. 

"yer constantly drivin' me insane, paul," john told him in his ear, not phased that the driver of theirs could see him. he knew the man was cool, he's surely seen them do worse and still said nothing. perhaps he did, but to brian. and brian frankly didn't give a fuck so long as they didn't openly kiss or anything like that. with this thought, he squeezed his leg harder. 

"i didn't do anything to ya. at least not yet, y'know," paul smirked, turning his head to whisper it in his ear. "yer just naughty, john. y'think i do all i do just to drive ye mad."

"well ya do, though. ye know how to make me crazy...and i jus' can't help but want ye, hard and fucking careless. need ye t'take everything out on me." 

paul wasn't really expecting that, usually when john acted this randy he wanted paul to bottom, but here he was openly and literally telling him to take everything out on him. because technically, when john bottomed, it was on occasion, but it did happen sometimes nonetheless. so that certainly came as a surprise--a good one, at that. he didn't even notice how hard he was getting just from john's hand on his thigh and his taunting.

"oh? you do, now?" paul laughed, cheeks going a little flush when john actually nodded.

"god, yes," john told him, giving him a verbal answer as well. "i can't stop thinkin' about how fucking good you do everything. i wanna feel you, feel yer magic cock in me." john was serious, though he did throw a joke in just to make paul laugh. it worked, because he could hardly contain his laughter. 

"me magic cock? yer insane, johnny...fuck's sake..." 

"y'think i'm playing. i'm not. i want it, paul." john said a bit louder, the driver's eyes flicking to see the two men so close together. 

"you'll get it, shh," paul brushed his lips on john's earlobe, sucking lightly. "all over the hotel room. if that's what ye want. it won't be long, yeah?"

"yeah. good," john's tactic of throwing a mini fit worked. "i want exactly that." 

they didn't really speak anymore the rest of the ride, instead john made sure to run a hand over paul's crotch every now and then. it was a reminder of some sort--john knew that paul didn't need one, but he was quite the teaser.

when they arrived at their place of stay, the driver got out of the vehicle and headed to paul's side. he opened the door for the pair, not worried about people seeing them clearly since there was virtually nobody around where the fire escape door was in backside of the building. the security had blocked it all off at a bit of a distance away but they still heard the screams of young fans no matter that fact, so paul led the way. a guard opened the door for them and told them to hurry to their room number 304. 

**

rushing there extremely fast got tiring, but finally they arrived in the nice room out of breath. john didn't let that stop him. because as soon as that latch locked, he dragged paul to one of the two beds. "slow down," the younger boy laughed, "we just got 'ere!"

"i don't wanna wait no more," john groaned, taking a seat on the bedside as he loosened his tie. paul stood there between the two of john's knees and bit his lip. he allowed john to finish. "so come on. i see yer stiff as a rail so let's have it." 

paul chuckled at john's choice of words, hands fumbling with his belt. he acted like he wasn't desperate for the same thing when he was the one who hurried them to the room in the first place. 

"yeah, but--i wanted to mess around first. we're not even naked yet." 

"if that's all it takes to get ye to hurry on with it, then by all means...let me do the honors." 

john went ahead and finished undoing paul's dress pants. he flicked his eyes to paul's, locking into his vision as he leant forward and kissed his dick covered up with underwear.

paul groaned lowly, a hand making its way through john's brown hair. 

"suck me," paul said it in a way that sounded daring, like he dared him to go forth with it. "go on. ya gotta earn my cock today, johnny. since ye want it so bad."

john did as he was told. he didn't fight, he didn't argue, he just listened to paul's demands by simply pulling his length out from the top of the waistband. he kept his eyes on paul's the entire time he was taking him down his throat.


End file.
